Cell Reception
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 44 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Cell Reception" is the fourteenth episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the forty-fourth episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on September 30, 2014. Master Roshi reads the disclaimer for this episode and says "HA! Release." after finishing. As of this episode, the character reading the disclaimer no longer says "non-profit", which was also removed from the text on the screen. Synopsis Cell manages to escape from the Z-Fighters but gets lost on the way to the next city. While reading the confusing signs, he gets called out by a bus full of Battle Ball players who are running late for a game. Cell then devours the entire team. Meanwhile, Piccolo is angry that he let Cell getaway, while Vegeta, who has just arrived, is pissed that Piccolo got stronger due to the fusion between him and Kami. Tenshinhan arrives soon afterwards and Piccolo reveals to the group that Cell is another android from the future, causing Vegeta to ask Trunks if there's a fifth android he left out. Worried about what could happen if Cell joins forces with the other androids and what would happen if he finds what he needs to become Perfect, the group is stumped on what to do. Vegeta, however, brushes off the fact Piccolo is stronger now and declares that he will find a way to ascend his Super Saiyan powers. Tien teases him about the names for them, causing a fuming Vegeta to leave. Trunks then realizes that if Cell came from the future, there might be one in the current timeline. Krillin theorizes that while Dr. Gero' lab was destroyed, the present Cell might be hiding out in an underground lab since, as he implies, most mad scientists usually have basements. Trunks and Krillin go off to look for the lab, while Tien and Piccolo go off to look for Cell. Meanwhile, back at Kame House, Chi-Chi tells everyone to come upstairs. It seems that Goku is getting better from the medication and is having dreams that he is a pirate and a ninja. Returning to the mountains, Krillin and Trunks shoot energy beams at the debris until they find the entrance to the basement. They manage to find the Larva Cell, and blueprints of the androids. Said blueprints reveal their real names (Lapis and Lazuli), and built-in bombs placed inside them. Trunks is a bit reluctant to kill present Cell like this, but Krillin insists on doing so. They blow Larva Cell and the underground lab up and fly out. Piccolo and Tien find the remains of the Battle Ball group but can't find Cell anywhere. Unknown to the group, Cell has reached a city called Nicky Town, and devours all the inhabitants. Cast *Takahata101 – Cell, Bucko (Battle Ball Player) *Lanipator – Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Master Roshi *KaiserNeko – Trunks, Oolong, Unnamed Cell Victim on Radio *Hbi2k – Nail *MasakoX – Gohan, Goku *Ganxingba – Tenshinhan *Hnilmik – ChiChi *1KidsEntertainment – Roger (Coach), Random Citizen *Ricepirate – TJ Running Gags * Vegeta asking Trunks if there were other androids he left out. * Tien teasing Vegeta, revealing he does this because if Vegeta kills him, Tien will still win. And Vegeta knows this. Cultural References *The dream sequence that Goku have are from One Piece and Naruto. Goku is dressed up as Luffy and Naruto Uzumaki. Piccolo is dressed up as Zoro during the One Piece sequence. **Interestingly, both Piccolo and Zoro are voiced by Christopher Sabat in the FUNimation dub. **Additionally, Colleen Clinkenbeard, the character who voices Luffy in the FUNimation dub, also voices young Goku and Gohan in Dragon Ball Z Kai. **The sequence could also be a reference to the fact that Goku was the inspiration for Luffy and Naruto. *Krillin makes a Lost in Space reference by saying "Danger Will Robinson". *Cell makes several jokes about his devouring towns, by listing off Hungry as the Wolf, Killing Me Slowly and All by Myself as the next three songs at the end. Trivia *The bus driver listens to Jeepers Creepers, possibly by The Puppini Sisters. *The track "24-7 Crazy" from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 is briefly heard during the 98.5 The Nick radio show. *"Chemical Bomb" by The Aquabats plays in the background at Kame House. *Despite being covered in soot after the explosion, Krillin doesn't increase his Owned Count. This could be because him killing Present Cell cancelled it out. *This is the first time since her debut that Android 18 does not appear. *Tien has a fantasy Battle-Ball team. *This is the first time since Super Saiyan Swagger that Goku speaks without screaming. *When Trunks finds the schematics for the androids, he notes that 17 & 18's real names are Lapis and Lazuli, and that 16 was modeled after Dr. Gero's son. This information was never stated in the original series, but was revealed in a 2014 Q&A with Akira Toriyama. *In a deleted/alternate scene, Yamcha mentions that with Goku recovering quickly, he can fight the androids with Gohan, only for Oolong to stop him. Chi-Chi, in turn, threatens Yamcha, and forbids Gohan and Goku from fighting the androids. They scrapped it when they decided it wasn't different enough from the original scene, and more importantly, it wasn't funny. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x14 3x14 3x14